


Sleep

by orphan_account



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 17:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12822519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You can't wait up, and it results in a very cute outcome.





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: I wrote this when I was like...11...so like....beware.

Nobody dared interrupt a certain lightning mage as he tiredly walked home. He had a long and frustrating mission with the Thunder Legion, and all he wanted to do was go home and curl up with his girlfriend, (y/n). He unlocked his door and eagerly headed toward his bedroom.

However, as he passed the living room, something caught his eye. His coat was laying in a mound on the couch. He walked over and, as he pulled off the coat to put it in its rightful place, he smiled at what was laying under the coat.

His girlfriend was snuggled up underneath the coat, dead asleep. Laxus shook his head, before lifting up the girl effortlessly. He brought her up the stairs and to their shared bedroom, blushing lightly as she snuggled into his chest and let out a content sigh. He placed her on the bed, before crawling in himself, pulling (y/n) on top of him.

"Love you (y/n)..." Laxus murmured

"Love you too...Laxus..." The girl replied sleepily.

Laxus just smiled, draping his arm protectively over his girl, before closing his eyes and letting sleep claim him.


End file.
